User blog:One Singular Sensation/Becky Season 1 Episode 8: The Draw-Jopping Season Finale
ooh it be becky Beckatha Oh mighty Booty It's Beckalicious Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeckyyyyyyyy badumdadoondadadeedadeedoo yeahhhBecky andcheckoutherbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutt '----' Becky is staring at her therapist, CP, in her chair, a wicked grin on her face. Suddenly, Alica breaks through the door. Alica: '''He Broke up with me! And it's all your fault! If I wasn't friends with you, I wouldn't have to worry about this. You ruin anything. '''CP: Umm...Alica. Alica looks up and sees CP's restraints. Oh Becky, no you didn't... Becky: '''She is nice to me! She is my friend! NOT YOU. Today I found somebody that listens to my problems and tries to take care of them. '''CP: Yeah I might rethink that Alica: '''I'm so sorry CP. And I'll take you to the police. '''Becky: '''What?!?! '''Alica: It's time Becky faces the consequences of her actions. Becky: '''You're not my friend! I hate you! '''Alica unties CP and leads her out the door. '''I hate you too! ---- '''Yoshi is crying on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Yoshi: I can't believe I just dumped my red haired mermaid girlfriend Zaphne. Yoshi: '''But I know who I really love. '''Yoshi: And I can't deny it anymore. ---- Becky is seen sitting in her jail cell. She sees that her cellmate is familiar, but can't exactly pinpoint who she is, until she realizes. Becky: Oh. My. God. It is you. Dr. Candy Doom: '''Um, yes, it is me? '''Becky: '''You were my old therapist! '''Dr. Candy Doom looks at her scornfully. Yes, and you were my old patient WHO LEFT ME. And now I'm here. THEY'VE TAKEN AWAY MY BEARD AND MY TV. Becky: You were unhelpful and made me watching gymnastics. Dr Candy Doom: Huff. You should have enjoyed that. Nobody appreciates me. The Jail Guard Ellie comes over Alright you two. Time for dinner. Dr. Candy Doom: I hate this place. I don't deserve to be here. Ellie: You committed mass genocide Dr. Candy Doom: '''That was a misunderstanding '''Ellie: Whatever, time to eat- Dr. Candy Doom rushes past her, and down the hallway. She proceeds to run out of the prison and off of a nearby cliff. She dies. Becky: um Becky uses the death of Dr. Candy Doom as a diversion to escape from prison. ---- Alica: I'm so glad that you're my real friend Evangeline. We love all the same stuff. Evangeline: Yeah, I'm so glad. Alica: And you're not into kidnapping people as a hobby. Evangeline: ... ---- Emily finds herself at home. And then she sees him out of the corner of her eye. That idiot she went on a date with once. Yoshi. She runs out of the room, but there is no escaping him. He has spotted her. ''' '''She runs to her basement, but she has only really trapped herself! She is there. Waiting. Emily: Please! Just leave me alone! I don't want to date you! Yoshi: I know. I'm not here to ask you out. Emily: '''Then why are you here? '''Yoshi: I need advice. ---- Alica returns home after her friend-date with Evangeline. ''' '''Alica: That was fun. Alica: But I also feel empty. Alica: I feel like I lost my real best friend today. Alica: '''There must be some sort of Evanesceance lyrics to describe this. ---- '''Becky is now a convict on the run. She has nowhere to go. Becky: '''I am a convict on the run. I have nowhere to go. '''She sees a bus out of the corner of the eye. Becky: Maybe...Maybe I can leave. Becky: Maybe this time I'll kidnap... Becky: Myself. ---- Yoshi arrives at Alica's door. Alica: '''Yoshi did you hear? Becky has escaped from prison and gone missing! We need to look for her! '''Yoshi: I need to talk to you first though. Alica: What? What could be so important? Yoshi: I am in love with you. ---- The show ends with Becky riding on the bus into an uncertain future. Season 1 has ended Category:Blog posts